


The lonely spirit

by Aoki_Asami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, F/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoki_Asami/pseuds/Aoki_Asami
Summary: A tired traveling spirit who takes the form of a young boy with animal ears is helped by a woman who turns out to be a shotacon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The lonely spirit

It was a cool morning. The meek sun and the blue sky were reflected in the puddles that had appeared as a result of a storm. It was a quiet morning, the only noticeable sounds were the birds chirping peacefully and the occasional car that passed through the town. 

In an empty street, a spirit was walking alone, his clothes still drenched by the rain. A woman passed by “My, what a cute dog!” she said while petting it. Spirits’ real forms aren’t visible to humans, instead, they automatically take on the appearance of animals or objects. The spirit decided to stop and rest for a bit. He looked in a puddle and was looked back by his reflection: he looked like a young boy. He had short brown hair, red animal ears, and two bright, blue eyes. Suddenly, he sneezed, making ripples travel on the puddle's surface. He rubbed his tiny nose a bit while wagging his small, curled-up tail lightly. 

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy turned around and saw a woman gesturing towards him. She was kind of tall, she had long blue hair and she looked like she was in her late twenties. She was wearing a sporty outfit and she looked kind of sweaty. Most importantly, here boobs were huge! He looked behind him, trying to figure out who she might've been talking to, quickly realizing that the only one there was him  
"Huh? you're talking to me?"  
"Yeah! You're a spirit, right?"  
Some people were able to see spirits, though no one knew why. Some theorized that it had something to with their ancestors, while others thought that it might've been because they were close to the gods. The boy thought about it for a bit but quickly lost interest once he realized that he just might have found his savior.  
"Please, I need to warm up a bit. Do you know a good place?"  
"Sure, I can help you out!"  
His face suddenly brightened up as his sad-looking expression turned into a wide, adorable smile. She held out her hand to him  
"Come on, let's get you up!"  
He squeezed her hand and used it as a support. She patted his wet head a bit  
"Let's go!"  
She started dragging him around before suddenly stopping  
"Wait, if we do this, people will think I'm dragging a dog around..."  
She stopped for a second to think about their predicament  
"Ah! Got it!"  
Suddenly, she grabbed the boy's hips and lifted him up  
"Wah! What are you doing!"  
The cute, little spirit blushed  
"Don't worry, it won't take long"  
"T-that's not the issue here!"  
He could feel her soft boobs pressing against him, causing him to get an erection.  
"Huh? Is that a bulge I see? How cute!"  
"W-W-WAH!? D-don't talk about that please!"  
He had lowered his ears, and his face was as red as a tomato  
"Haha!" She laughed "Aww, I'm sorry! I couldn't help but notice because your clothes look so modern! Normally spirits wear very traditional-looking stuff"  
Once she changed the subject, he calmed down a bit  
"W-well, it depends on when the spirit was born. I'm kind of young, so that's why I'm wearing this stuff"  
He sported a cute yellow t-shirt with a black star drawn on it and a small pair of grey shorts. He also wore a pair of socks featuring some cute puppies sleeping, playing, eating... Just doing dog stuff  
"So what's your name? I'm Kumiko"  
"Oh, I'm Kou"  
"Kou? That's a nice name! We have almost arrived"

The kid had finally relaxed enough to check out the environment. It was a bit different compared to before. He could tell he was in the same town, as the streets looked similar, but the atmosphere was completely different. He could see plenty of people running around or riding bikes, though most of them were adults.  
"It's still early, so most of the people here are jogging or something like that. A lot of people live in this area, so that's way there are so many compared to before"  
Kumiko had noticed Kou's confused face and had come to the rescue.  
"I was also jogging before so... sorry for being kind of sweaty!"  
Now that she had mentioned it, he COULD smell something weird, but he didn't mind.  
"Ah don't worry about it! I'm way dirtier than you"  
He lowered his voice a bit and blushed, making Kumiko chuckle.  
"Duh! I found you sitting on the street! Don't worry, you'll be able to take a bath at my place"  
Kou couldn't even remember the last time he took a bath. As a spirit, he traveled a lot, bringing good fortune to human children, so he often found himself on the street like a poor stray. 

Kumiko suddenly stopped  
"We're here!" she announced triumphantly, pointing her finger at a modest-looking building  
"I live in that apartment! Huh?"  
She looked at Kou and realized he had fallen asleep.  
"So cute!" she ended up saying her thoughts out loud. She blushed a bit, thinking she had woken him up  
"So warm..."  
Kou was moving his ears slowly and wagging his tail a little bit, but he seemed to be asleep. Kumiko breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing her keys and unlocking the door. 

Her apartment was messy but, thanks to various automated products she had bought, it had a good smell. The door opened into a living room with an especially comfortable sofa and a big TV. The kitchen was average: it had everything Kumiko needed to cook and a table to enjoy the food. It was the only clean room, mostly because she mainly ate pre-cooked food, which she liked eating on the sofa. She went into a small hallway and passed in front of a small bathroom, which featured a bathtub. The apartment wasn't particularly big, so it only took her a few, short seconds to reach the bedroom. She lied Kou down on the king-sized bed she used to share with her ex-boyfriend a few years earlier.  
"Rest up for a bit now, you've earned it. I'll prepare a warm bath for you before waking you up"  
She patted his head and left the room.

Shortly after that Kou woke up  
"Where am I?"  
He felt a bit confused but, after a few seconds, he realized what had happened  
"Ah, this must be Kumiko's place. It smells nice"  
He looked around a bit  
"But it's so messy, there are clothes all over the ground... maybe I'll help her out later, to tha-" suddenly he stopped talking, his face looked like it was on fire  
"I-is that an erotic manga!?"  
Under a pile of clothes, he could see what looked like a hentai manga. The cover art was slightly covered by clothes, but it was visible enough for him to notice a girl with big boobs but, unfortunately, he couldn't see her face. His heart was racing  
"W-well, a peek won't hurt" He got up and grabbed manga, dragging it from under the clothes, causing a pair of bras to get stuck on it  
"Th-these are... are..."  
He was so flustered that he started shaking a bit.  
"Kumiko's boobs were... no, I can't think about her like this!"  
He grabbed the bras and quickly threw them on the ground, finally revealing the previously hidden half of the erotic artwork  
"What is this!?"  
The sexy woman on the cover was sucking a young boy's dick  
"So Kumiko is a shotacon?"  
His dick had gotten especially hard, and he started instinctively touching the bulge that had appeared in his pants. Before long, he had stuck his hands in and he had started touching his small cock directly. His belly followed the rhythm of his heavy panting and his adorable voice was echoing throughout the room.  
"Ku-Kumiko!"  
his dick was getting especially tingly when suddenly he heard a voice.  
"Kou? Are you alright?"  
"WAH!" he quickly removed the hands from his pants and turned towards the now open door.  
"So you've woken up! Come with me, I've prepared a warm bath for you! It'll make you feel better in no time" she was blushing a bit  
Kou looked at her, his face still deep red  
"T-thank you so much!" he followed her to the bathroom.

He couldn't help but stare at her unusually bouncy breasts and at her nipples, which seemed to be visible beneath the shirt, but she didn't seem to notice  
"Here we are. I've already prepared everything you'll need, so just hop in!"  
"T-thank you Kumiko!"  
He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

As soon as she heard the door closing, Kumiko immediately went back into the bedroom  
"Ah, he was so cute! He was playing with his cock while looking at my shota manga! And he was repeating my name..."  
She started touching her pussy  
"I can't hold back anymore! I want to play with his penis! I want to... make him feel good"  
She blushed a little bit before making her way back to the bathroom's door. She took a peek inside and she saw something that further flustered her  
Kou was standing in the warm tub. His small body looked much healthier now that it had been cleaned. The boy seemed to be moving his arm back and forth while his mouth was open. Occasionally, he would let out a quiet moan while panting. She couldn't see very well, but it was obvious what was happening. Her pussy had gotten so wet that her clothes were starting to get dirty. Suddenly, Kou seemed to be under extreme stress. He was trying his best to avoid yelling her name, but he still ended up making various noises  
"S-s-so cute!"  
She quickly removed her shirt, making her breasts bounce wildly, then she took off her pants and her panties, revealing her wet, leaking pussy.

"Kumiko is so sexy, but I feel kind of bad doing something like this"  
Kou's breathing was still a bit faster than usual, but he was steadily calming down. It had been a long time since he had felt so warm and comfortable, and cumming made it even easier to relax. The soap that Kumiko had put in the bathtub gave the entire room a pleasant odor.  
"I feel like I'm in heaven"  
As he said that, he further lowered himself, leaving only his head outside of the hot water. His hears had relaxed completely, and they had lowered without him realizing it, while a slight blush seemed to be stuck on his face, accompanied by a nice smile.

Suddenly, a creaking sound filled the bathroom.  
"Wah!"  
Kou instinctively got up and turned towards the door, which was slowly opening. His hears and his tail had risen completely and, when the door was completely open, he heard a very familiar voice  
"Hey Kou, would you like me to help you wash the more difficult spots?"  
"A-AH, K-K-KUMIKO! DON'T COME IN!"  
But the boy's request fell on deaf ears, as the woman made her way into the bathroom regardless. She closed the door behind her and approached him completely naked  
"Why are you standing there like that?"  
"Huh?"  
Kou looked down and realized that, at some point, he had stood up. His eyes were stuck on his hard penis  
"N-no Kumiko! I-I didn't mean to... to... waah!"  
He started crying, making his ears lower completely. The situation must've been too embarrassing for him. Suddenly, he felt something warm wrapped around his body  
"Huh? Wah!?"  
Kumiko was hugging him tightly "There's no need to cry silly! I came here like this because you're super cute! I want to do a lot of naughty things with cute little Kou"  
Spirits behave just like young kids, but that doesn't mean they're not knowledgeable. As he heard Kumiko's words, he couldn't help but think about all the lewd stuff they could do together. His ears rose a little bit  
"You've been working so hard, helping humans with your blessings. I'd say you've earned this"  
She crouched so she could face his small penis. It was completely erect, and it was throbbing  
"I bet that it's in pain right now. I'll make it feel much better"

She grabbed his small dick and she started stroking it softly.  
"T-this is..."  
Even though he knew all about sex, Kou's most significant sexual experience had been masturbating to Kumiko in her tub. He had never actually felt anything more pleasant than touching his own dick. He had imagined many times how it would feel to be touched by a woman, but he had never thought it could feel THAT good. Kumiko's head suddenly got very close to his cock, which allowed Kou to feel her breath on it, exciting him even more. Soon, he was moaning loudly, panting.  
"You'll catch a cold like this. Sit down"  
Kou automatically did as he was asked, without truly understanding what was happening: his mind was completely focused on the new feeling his penis was experiencing.  
"I'll come in then"  
Kumiko entered the bathtub and sat behind Kou, pressing her boobs on his back  
"W-wha!? Kumiko, this feeling..."  
She chuckled "Just relax and let me massage your back"  
She turned towards her right and grabbed a bottle containing some soap, she spread it on her hands and started massaging her breasts, making them slippery. Then she squeezed them on Kou's back, massaging him with them  
"This way I'll be able to clean up your back properly. Does it feel good Kou?"  
"Yeah, your boobs feel so soft and slippery..."  
Suddenly he started moaning and panting softly. Kumiko looked over his shoulder and noticed him stroking his dick  
"Can't resist huh? Don't worry, let your big sis take care of it"  
"B-big sis?"  
She smiled "Yeah"  
She held his penis and she started stroking it, making him moan more  
"You spent so much time alone. I'll be your big sister for today, so feel free to rely on me!"  
Kou didn't answer, as he couldn't stop moaning  
"You sound so adorable!  
Kumiko started giving him small, soft kisses on the back of his neck.  
"Aaah!" Kou's moans became especially loud.  
"You're pretty close aren't you? Turn your head around and look at me!"  
Kou did as he was asked, still moaning. Kumiko got a good look at his lewd expression and at the drool leaking from his small mouth. She stuck her tongue out and put it in his mouth, exploring every single spot. Eventually, their lips locked in a passionate kiss that made Kou's head spin. His cock started throbbing aggressively, releasing his hot milk all over Kumiko's hand. Kou turned his body around, his still-hard dick now touching Kumiko's pussy.

They looked at each other panting. Kumiko grabbed Kou's dick  
"You can keep going... right?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
She pulled it in, slowly penetrating her pussy. A sudden jolt of pleasure quickly traveled throughout both their bodies, causing them to moan at the same time.  
"M-move your hi- Aah!"  
Before she could finish that sentence, Kou was already thrusting his hips desperately. He needed more of that pleasure, he needed more of Kumiko.  
"Y-you're t-taking... the lead! I l-like it!"  
"You... feel... so... nice!"  
His ears were completely lowered and he could barely keep his eyes open because of the pleasure. All of his remaining strength was put into his hips, allowing him to pound Kumiko while being absorbed by pleasure. His mind went blank, the only slight moment of clarity came when Kumiko grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, leading the boy to start squeezing her breasts while fucking her pussy. Eventually, his moans had gotten much louder and his thrusts much more aggressive. Kumiko immediately understood what was about to happen and immediately held his body using her legs, locking him in. Accompanied by Kumiko's legs Kou dealt one final thrust  
"I- I love you Kumiko!"  
"Huh!?"  
Somehow, Kumiko managed to blush even more. Taken aback by his comment, she screamed while his hot seed filled up her womb.

Kou fell over her, with his head landing on her breasts. After a few seconds, he looked up to her, smiling "Did I... do well Kumiko?"  
"Yeah... you were incredible Kou"  
He grinned  
"Thank you... for taking care of me... for making me feel accepted... I want to stay here with you forever..."  
"I would... I would also love it if you stayed here with me Kou"  
No answer  
"Kou?"  
She looked at him and noticed he was breathing calmly.  
"Did he fall asleep on me again? He's so cute"  
She got him out of the tub and she dried him up. Then she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom, where she put him on the bed and lied down next to him, sighing  
"Good thing today is my free day"  
She looked at his peaceful sleeping face  
"You know, I think I kind of love you too already  
She got so close to him that she could hear him breathing and feel his heartbeat  
"Goodnight Kou".


End file.
